Leave it Behind
by PearlyJammer
Summary: An AU of Season Six. What if Buffy hadn't been the one who died? Chapter 10: Buffy and Giles begin mending the rift, while Spike and Dawn share a moment. We discover the orrigins of the current appocylypse.
1. Equilibrium

Title:  Equilibrium 

Series: Leave it Behind

Author:  Autumn 

Email: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com

Disclaimer:  Joss Whedon WB/UPN own all characters.

Archive: API, others please ask. 

Cat:  Drama

Summary:  An AU of Season Six.  What if Buffy hadn't been the one to die?

Author's Notes:  

Takes place between 'The Gift' and 'Bargaining'

The beginning dialogue is from 'The Gift', which sadly was not written by me………. 

************** 

            "It has to have the blood."  The brunette said, more to herself than to the blonde who had just untied her.   

            " Dawn, No!" Buffy shouted, as Dawn started towards the end of the platform.             

            "Buffy I have too."   

            "No." 

            "Listen to me, there's not a lot of time left."  Dawn said, grabbing her shocked sister's shoulders.  

            "It's not your fault."  Dawn said, stroking Buffy's hair in the affectionate way that she herself had been on the receiving end of so many times.  

            With that, she kissed Buffy's forehead and shoved her to the floor of the platform, throwing the Slayer off balance just long enough to do what had to be done.  

****************  

Two Weeks Later………

            Buffy woke up to the sound of her own voice screaming 'Dawn' and her hand clenched, reaching out trying to change history.  Her cry awoke Giles, who had taken up residence in Dawn's old room.  Buffy had awoken like this for the past week with the same nightmare, and Giles had come to her to offer comfort every night.  Tonight was the first time she cried, until now Buffy had been in too deep of shock for it to register fully what had happened. 

            "I killed her.  She's dead because of me."  Buffy choked out.

            Without thinking about it Giles strode across the room and sat on Buffy's bed.  He enfolded her gently into his arms, and held her while she let out every moment of grief that had been building since Dawn's death.  The Scooby gang had buried Dawn's broken body next to Joyce's barely cold one only a week ago.  Hank Summers hadn't bothered returning Giles' trans-Atlantic plea for him to pay a visit to Sunnydale and comfort his remaining daughter.  Buffy hadn't been told about the phone call, as the Scoobies thought she had quite enough to deal with.

            True to her word, Buffy had resigned from her Slayer duties immediately following the battle with Glory.  The Buffybot had been repaired and had been reprogrammed to serve in the Slayer's capacity.  Willow, Xander, Anya, Tara and Spike had taken up the slack and patrolled on a rotating schedule with the robot.  Giles had refused to leave Buffy's side, and reported back to the Scoobies on a daily basis.  

            The phone rang early the next morning; Giles was awake, anticipating Willow's phone call. She called each morning, before heading off to her first class of the day.  "How is she?" 

            "She cried, finally.  She's still sleeping." 

            "Good.  Tears are good right?" 

            "Yes, it means the grieving process is moving along." 

            "I was getting really worried about her, we all were." 

            "I realize it sounds redundant, but Buffy's been through a lot lately, more than any of us can feel.  She lost her mother and her sister in just a few months."  

            "I just wish we could make it better for her, to bring Dawn back."  

            "Willow, we've talked about that."  Giles finished in a strange voice.  

            "But Giles-" 

            "We'll talk about this later."  Giles finished quickly when he heard Buffy coming down the stairs.   

            He hung up the phone, went to her.  "Would you like some breakfast?" 

            "O-okay."  She said in a far away voice.  

            When she remained standing, Giles gently took her hand and led her into the Summers kitchen.  "Here, I'll get us something."  He said as he nudged Buffy towards a stool.

            "Thanks."  

            Giles prepared breakfast and ate a silent mean with Buffy.  He doubted she even noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.  He'd been thinking over an idea since a conversation that Giles had with the Scooby gang, without the Slayer the day before Dawn's funeral.  

******** 

            "We think found a way to bring her back."  Willow said, giving the reason for the meeting.  

            "What? Bring who back Wil? Buffy?  She just needs time.  We all do."  Xander replied.

            "She's talking about Dawn:" Tara said quietly.

            "In case you witches hadn't noticed, Nibblet's dead," Spike started.

            "That's your plan?  You want him to go and-vampify her?"  Xander said sarcastically. 

            "You can't turn somebody who's already dead you bloody git." Spike snarled. 

            "Guys, stop!"  Willow shouted. 

            "There's a spell.  We call on Osirus and use him to funnel her energy back into the body."  

            "Willow, you can't be serious.  The magiks involved are far greater than anything you've ever tried.  And it could go horribly wrong. There are reasons you don't raise the dead" Giles threw in. 

            "We know that, but this is different.  Dawn didn't die naturally, so there's a real chance of bringing hr back with this spell." Tara spoke. 

            "I've seen resurrection spells, and let's just say- they end badly." Anya said, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. 

            "We can do this spell, it'd be like the one where we combined our essence to make Combo-Buffy, but this time it would be Tara, or, or me, or Spike." 

            "Why am I suddenly included in the special magic club?" 

            "Well, you're already dead, and could probably endure the trials that come along with the spell better than Giles or Anya or Xander."  

            "But it would work best with Willow, she's the most powerful." Tara answered. 

            "I need to sit down."  Xander said, eyes looking around wildly. 

            "I know we can do this.  We have to try, for Buffy." Willow implored, knowing she was hitting the spot that would decide the outcome of the whole proposal.  

            "I'm in."  Spike said quickly. 

            "I'm with evil dead" Xander followed.

            "Opposed."  Anya said, looking at the ground. 

            "You can't invoke these forces Willow." Giles added his vote.  

            " If you don't want to help Buffy, then we'll find another way."  Willow said angrily before stalking off. 

            ************ 

            They'd lain Dawn to rest and hadn't spoken about it since then.  But over the past week, Giles found himself meditating more and more upon the subject.  With a last glance at Buffy, Giles slipped quietly out of the kitchen, and went upstairs to what had become his bedroom.  He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. 

            "I need to speak to Quentin Travers. Tell him its Rupert Giles."  


	2. The Lesser

Title:  The Lesser 

Series: Leave it Behind 

Author: Autumn 

Email: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com

Disclaimer:  Joss Whedon and Co. own everything. 

Series Summary: An AU of season Six.  'What if Buffy hadn't been the one to die?"     

Story Summary:  Giles makes a hard decision.          

Author's Notes: 

Story order:  Equilibrium, The Lesser 

Precious installments can be found on Fanfiction.net

Or: 

Takes place two days after the events of 'Equilibrium'

****************** 

            The lights of the Magic Box remained unlit and the blinds drawn in honor of the secret meeting taking place within the store's bowls.  Two old colleagues sat across from each other in the dark room, the candles on the table offered feeble light.         

 " I'm surprised at you Rupert.  You're well aware of the consequences." 

            "Yes. You know this is the only way to get Buffy back.  As head of the council, I'd expect you to jump at the opportunity." 

            "This is no time to get shirty with me.  While we desire nothing so much as having our Slayer back, I'm afraid it's not as simple as that.  Any resurrection can go horribly wrong."  

            "Don't speak to me like a child.  I know what I'm asking.  You get Dawn back, and I will get my Slayer back on active duty."  

            "Rupert, we don't know what on earth we would be compromising if we were rash enough to consider harnessing such magiks."

            "There are consequences to everything.  However, failure to act this time will cause far greater damage to Buffy herself, and endanger your precious Slayer line."  

            "Your affection for the girl is clouding your judgement yet again Ruppert.  

            "While I don't deny my relationship with my Slayer is unusually close, it does not cloud my judgement, it gives me more clarity as a matter of fact."  

            "Do you really believe that?"  Quentin asked incredulously. 

            The old Ripper boiled to the surface, and came out for the first time since the battle with Glory. "For the last time, will you help or not?  I guarantee you that you will not get your Slayer back until you do as I ask.  Faith will be in jail for quite some time, so it will be entirely your fault if the Hellmouth is left without a guardian." 

            Quentin Travers gripped the bridge of his nose, and slumped further back into his chair, conceding defeat.  "We don't have anybody strong enough to be the vessel of these kinds of magiks.  No human in this world is strong enough to bear the forces necessary to channel such forces."

            "We have a vessel." Giles said simply.   

            "Who, do you propose bear this burden?"  

            "I'll bring the vessel here. It has to be tomorrow, the elements will be in close alignment." Giles finished, rising from his seat.  

              The two remained silent as they left the Magic Box and went their separate ways.

********************* 

            Giles sat in his car, debating on exactly what he would say to get Spike to go along with the plan.  For all the help that the blonde vampire had offered the Scoobies in the past few years, Giles wasn't one to forget exactly who William the Bloody was.   

            "Don't you people ever knock?" 

            "Spike." 

            "What do you want?  Help I expect, since that's the only time you show your face round my place." 

            "Yes, since we're the best of friends, Giles said sarcastically "I need your help." 

            "Figured as much." 

            "Willow wasn't entirely wrong about bringing Dawn back."  

            "That's a complete turnaround isn't it, Mr. Resurrection-spells-are-wrong." 

            "Willow isn't the one who's going to perform the spell."  

            Spike looked curiously at the Watcher.  "You want to perform some seriously dark mojo, and you want my help?" 

            "You're the vessel Spike.  Someone stronger than a human is needed.  But it can't be someone with a soul." 

            "So, what you're really saying is that you need someone who's expendable." 

            Giles didn't answer, but removed his glasses and cleaned them with his jacket.  

            Spike pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a few slow puffs.  "Supposing I go along with the mumbo black magic stuff, what happens after?  Will Dawn come back right?"  

            "I suppose it depends on where she ended up.  But from what Buffy said, after Angel came back from hell he was wild, but he was fine-eventually."  

            "Yeah, well Angel always was slow on the uptake. I'm not and I can't help but notice that you're not answering my question. Is Dawn going to be herself if you can pull this off?" 

            "I don't know.  But we have to try." 

            "Again, what makes you ready to pull off something this risky when you and I both know that it's against your nature to do something like this?"  

            "Buffy.  She's been through enough already, it wasn't right that she lost her mother and her sister so close together."  

            "You're holding something back from me."  Spike said flatly. 

            "I don't have time to spell everything out for you Spike.  You'll either help, or I'll make you help. Come to the Magic Box at sundown."  Giles left before Spike had time to reply. 

            Spike knew that he would help the minute Giles had asked/commanded, but he had unanswered questions about exactly what it was that he was getting himself into.  He suspected there was a lot more too it than Giles led on and that he was being kept in the dark for a reason.  With Giles reluctance to involve the Scoobies it had to be deep stuff, and Spike suspected it was much riskier than the resurrection spell Willow had suggested, or the one Dawn had attempted to use to bring back Mrs. Summers.  

            "Bollucks" he muttered to himself and crushed his cigarette against the wall of his crypt.  

            Spike gathered up his duster and his crossbow and left the crypt Hopefully there'd be daemons by the dozens tonight, he was itching for a good spot of violence.

************************  

            Back in the Summer's home, Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander had come over upon Giles request to keep Buffy Company.  It was the first time they had all been together again since the fight with Glory.  The group sat awkwardly around the living room furniture.  Despite Buffy's brief 'awakening' with Giles, she had reverted back to a state of semi-oblivion.  

            "Hey Buffy."  Willow said softly. 

            "We miss having you around, you know sane and all."  Anya tried. 

            "Anya." Xander admonished.

            "What?  Are you saying that we don't want a sane Buffy?"  Anya volleyed, annoyed at Xander trying to correct her yet again.

            "I'm sorry." Buffy said, not looking at anybody.  

            "Who are you talking too?"  Tara asked. 

            "I'm sorry for everything. I-I can't do this now with all of you here- I need" Buffy broke off.

            "It's okay Buffy, just tell us what you need." Willow cupped her face, relieved to have her friend speaking more than three words at a time.

            Buffy began looking around at all of her friends.  Really focusing on their faces, seeing them for the first time, and seeing who wasn't there.  It finally hit home what had happened in the past few months.  "I need to see her" Buffy rose to her feet as she spoke, and walked towards the door. 

            "We'll take her."  Tara said, understanding what Buffy meant. 

            She and Willow followed closely behind the Slayer.  "We'll take the Buffybot patrolling and catch up with you at the-place." Xander said.

****************** 

            Dawn Marie Summers 

            December 31st 1985-May 22nd 2001 

            "That's all it says?"  Buffy turned towards Willow and Tara.  

            "We didn't feel it was right to add an epitaph without you knowing what it said." Tara told Buffy gagging her face with a careful countenance.  

            "That was thoughtful." 

            "Buffy, we couldn't think of anything to say that was fitting enough for what Dawn did, and like Tara said it just wasn't right to take that liability when you're her real family."  

            "I thought she wasn't real.  But this feels real." Buffy finished in a broken voice. 

            Tears were rolling silently down her cheeks as she turned back to the headstone.  

**************** 

            "Take that, you evil, soulless fiend!" The Buffybot rang out cheerfully as she staked a vampire.  

            "Did you teach her that one Xander?"  Anya asked.

            "What, me?  Why?" 

            "Well, because she only says that when she stakes blonde vampires.  Blonde, male vampires." 

            "Speaking of evil, soulless fiends.  What are you doing here Spike?" 

            "I happen to live around here. Unlike you two. You kiddies shouldn't be wandering around like this what with the Slayer not slaying and all that." 

            "The sex-bot that you had built is almost as good at slaying. And the puns she says are almost as lame as the stuff Buffy comes up with." Anya added. 

            "How is the Slayer?" 

            "If you try to take advantage of her now that-" 

            "Save it Harris." Spike snarled 

"You could go ask her yourself. She's over there with Willow and Tara." Anya answered Spike's query. 

The threesome fell silent as they approached the women at the Summers gravesite.  The Buffybot was forgotten, and left to her own devices.  Buffy was still kneeling in front of Dawn's grave and appeared to be unaware of the five people around her. Willow motioned for them to head out of Buffy's hearing range. 

"She's just been sitting there for awhile now. But she hasn't said much." Willow informed everyone.

"I think she's gonna be here for awhile. Maybe it'd be better if just one us stays here with her." Tara agreed. 

  "I'll bring her home." 

"Again with the, never-gonna-happen" Xander broke in. 

"It makes sense Xander. Even if he wants too he can't hurt Buffy, he's all chippy and she's still got Slayer strength even though she's not actually using it." Anya pointed out, irritated at the constant male posturing. 

"I think maybe Tara and I should just get the Buffybot and head home.  Could you guys swing by Giles and let him know where Buffy is?" 

"Fine. Let evil undead have a chance to hurt our friend." 

"Sod off. Just because you would think of taking advantage of a bird in this situation doesn't mean I would, and I'm evil. So what does that say about you?" 

"Okay boys, let's just back off into our own separate corners now.  Spike'll take Buffy. Anya you take Xander, and Willow and I will grab the robot." Tara decided, and physically nudged everyone into the desired direction.  

******************** 

            Throughout the night, Spike kept close to the catatonic Slayer.  He got his wish for violence, and took out three vampires into the late hours of the night.  "You gonna stay here much longer pet?  Cause much as I'd like to baby-sit you, the sun is fast becoming an issue."  

            "I'll take it from here Spike." Giles announced.  

            With a last glance at Buffy, Spike jogged off towards his crypt, reaching safety just as the sun shone its first deadly rays. He had a feeling that the night ahead of him would decide the fate of Dawn, Buffy and everything that was connected to them.  He suddenly understood exactly where Giles was coming from.  It was the last thought he had before darkness over took him.                  


	3. Of Two Evils

Title:  Of Two Evils 3/?  

Series: Leave it Behind 

Author: Autumn 

Email: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com 

Disclaimer:  None of the characters are my property.  They are the rightful property of 20th Century Fox/UPN/Joss Whedon 

Category: Drama/Angst for this part 

Story: Summary: The resurrection.

Series Summary: An AU of Season 6.  What if Buffy hadn't been the one to die? 

Story Order: Equilibrium, The Lesser, Of Two Evils 

Author's Notes: Picks the evening where 'The Lesser' left off 

This is a Buffy-fic so 'terror and bloodshed' are part and parcel, but still, there is grave-robbing here so don't blame me if you're squicked afterwards.  Well you can blame me cause I wrote it, but nevertheless.   

It's moving into a darker direction that I had originally intended, but that's not to say there won't be some lighter moments. 

********************* 

            Six figures were gathered around a headstone.  The soft bite of shovels dipping into the earth was the only sound to break the stillness of the night.  A seventh being skulked around the grave, chain smoking and trying to convince himself that what he was about to do was right.  Part of the Watcher's Council had arrived in Sunnydale earlier that night, and had met up with Quentin Travers and Giles in the Magic Box.  

            Apart from the woman who had written her thesis on William the Bloody, Spike didn't recognize any of the other Watchers by name and their lack of personalities hadn't made of them stand out since the round of introductions.  Gilles had filled Spike in about his role in resurrecting Dawn with reasonable aplomb.  He was to be used as the vessel that would funnel Dawn's energy back into her body.  This he had understood, though the specifics of the spell had still not been explained.  

            Giles had been less than forthright about what would be coming up throughout the past two days and Spike really didn't expect to be clued in this late in the game.  The Watcher-wannabes hadn't said jack about what was to transpire, but Spike figured if he could get thesis lady off by herself she'd spill the beans.  

            "You could lend a hand here Spike, instead of just standing around." 

            "No thanks Jeeves.  Gotta preserve my energy for the little magic trick, don't wanna get tuckered our halfway through it and find out I can't perform." 

            "Just as well, we're nearly finished Giles."  Quentin Travers said softly.

            Two of the Council members wound heavy chains through the handles of the coffin and tossing the ends out of the grave before being helped out by their fellows. 

            "Why didn't you just get Red here to levitate the coffin?"  

            "Willow's not to be involved in this matter Spike.  It's too dark of a place for her to go and come back from safely again."  Giles finally explained the reason he had maneuvered the Council to Sunnydale in secret.  

            "So, what you're really saying is I'm expendable." 

            "Spike, now is not the time to go into fuzzy-feelings."   

            "Keep your jockeys on, I'm just trying to get a clear picture of what you're up to is all." Spike said evenly, wondering if the Watcher would actually give voice to his real intentions. 

            "You're about to find out." The blonde Watcher announced as the six grave robbers set the pearl white coffin on the lip of the grave. 

********************* 

            Anya and Xander's apartment: 

            "Did Giles seem, I dunno extra-British yesterday or have I been eating Crazy-O's again?"  Xander tossed out. 

            "He was a little off." Anya conceded. 

            "I don't know he seemed perfectly normal at the Magic Box earlier, and he's venturing out of Buffy's house again so that's good right?" 

            "You're right Will, but its too bad Buffy's not venturing from Buffy's house yet." 

            "More like from Dawn's room since yesterday." 

            "We've gotta snap her out of this.  I mean I know that none of us can know what Buffy's been going through, but it can't be good for her to do what she's been doing.  She hasn't said a word since Giles brought her home this morning; she just went up to Dawn's room and went back into that-" Willow trailed off.

            "Stupor." 

            "She's not drunk Anya." 

            "Buffy is in a stupor though.  A solitary state that one can't be easily pulled out of." 

            "Otherwise known as grief." Willow supplied. 

            "Maybe Tara will get through to her.  Maybe she doesn't wanna talk to us because we're too close.  Like when the Master killed her and she left LA and came back all bad-moody." Xander added. 

            "I say we move on.  We'll just carry on with normal life and not obsess over this anymore."  

            "What?" Anya added at Willow and Xander's incredulous looks. 

            "Anya, I'm saying this as a semi-friend. Sometimes you just need to not talk." 

***************** 

            "Farris, get back over here.  Now is no time to be squeamish." Travers commanded his underling.  

            The youngest Council member had found it difficult to hold his lunch once the seal of the coffin had been opened and the lid lifted.  The young body of Dawn Summers was in the first stage of decomposition.  The air war rank with the stench, and the sight was truly appalling.  Even the more seasoned of the crew found it hard to look at, freshly killed daemon bodies were one thing, but human bodies were quite another.  

            "Severson, start the ritual Spike, remove your shirt." Giles commanded, eager to be rid of the pain he felt looking at the sight before him.  

             "Never knew you swung that way, Ripper." 

            The blonde woman retrieved a small flask and walked towards Spike with it.  As Severson chanted, she stepped towards Spike and brushed a purple powder over his unbeating heart.  When she was finished with him she moved towards the open coffin to anoint the body.  "I'll do it." Spike broke in. 

            He didn't want anybody else to touch Dawn.  "Over the heart, yeah?"  

            "Yes." Giles spoke softly.  

            Spike carefully unbuttoned the first few buttons of Dawn's top, and pulled the fabric away from her cold, unnaturally hard flesh.  He recoiled at the feel of her, but recovered his composure quickly and applied the fragrant powder to her skin.  He moved to fasten the buttons when Quentin told him the skin needed to remain exposed.  Spike unexpectedly vamped out at that pronouncement. "Then turn your backs, you've no right to look."

            To his surprise, the six Watchers did as he asked.  "Spike, you cannot perform the ritual.  The body has to be stripped, bathed and reburied in soil from consecrated ground." Travers spoke. 

            "And?" 

            "You're a vampire. Also, you were the one going on about preserving your strength."  Giles supplied.  

            "Nobody is going to touch her. You didn't tell me about wanting to give niblet a sponge bath."  

            "Listen you sorry sod.  None of this is to hurt Dawn.  Now you will shut up and do as I say from now on.  Severson, and Farris will assist you Spike.  Dwyer will attend to Dawn."  

            Spike, was led off by the two men to be given his ritual sponge bath.  He heard what sounded suspiciously like an electric drill from the site of the grave, but he ignored it for the time being.  His clothing was collected by the Watchers, and they washed his body, save where he had been anointed by Dwyer.  When Spike, in the buff was allowed back to the gravesite, he noticed eight holes had been drilled through the lid of the coffin.  The body was lying in the coffin, and covered in dirt, there was no pile of clothing around, and Spike didn't feel up to asking where they were.  

            Giles nudged Spike towards the open casket, instructing him to lie down.  Four Watchers took up rope and bound the vampire's arms and legs to the lid.  "Bondage fun is it? Aren't you blokes missing masks and neat leather outfits?" 

            The six watchers, closed in on the casket.  Four held candles, Giles held the spell book and Travers alone was empty handed.  "The vessel has been anointed.  We entrust him to your services.  We invoke your power through him, that life may flow through the Key once more."

            The purple patch on Spike's chest began to glow, and spread throughout the circle so that the band of Watchers was connected through to Spike.  The vampire alone seemed to feel the effects of what was happening and he grimaced in pain.  The circle grew brighter until it appeared to be reaching to the heavens.  Spike bit his lip until he drew blood but he didn't dare cry out, it would break the spell.  

            In the casket, the purple ring above Dawn's heart began to glow with the same intensity as the one on Spike.  Second ring rose into the air, until it joined with the one emanating from Spike.  The two mystical circles hovered within one another before finally merging.  The purple turned a deep shade of black, and grew smaller until it was no longer touching the outer circle.  Spike's face was distorted with pain, but it was beyond sound.  A thousand screams wouldn't have come close to the pain he felt as the energy coursed through him.  

            Suddenly, the black light exploded.  The casket flew shut and was sucked back into the hole in the earth it had occupied.  Spike's bindings held and he remained a few inches above Dawn's body.  Pure green light was flowing into Spike's body, and lighting up the closed casket.  A concentrated stream of light connected the two glowing circles, and in a final burst of energy Spike felt all the energy stored inside of himself rush out of his body and into the one it belonged too.  

            In the dark Dawn opened her eyes. 

******************                                                                          


	4. Lost

Title: Lost 4/? 

Series: Leave it Behind

Author: Autumn 

Email: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com 

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all of the characters, I'm just playing with them. 

Rating:  R 

Category: Drama 

Story Summary: Dawn reacts to life after her death.  .   

Series Summary:  An AU of season six. What if Buffy hadn't been the one who died? 

Story Order: Equilibrium, The Lesser, Of Two Evils, Lost 

*****************  

In the dark Dawn opened her eyes……..

            Complete darkness was the first thing she woke up to; her heart was racing as if she'd just experienced a nightmare.  Her skin felt dry, and it itched like as if she'd been handling potatoes. Her ears were filled with a ringing that happens when there are too many high-pitched frequencies to take in at one time.  "Dawn?"  

            She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.  There was something above her, a person.  There was no room to breath here, and she had to get out.  Dawn's arms rose and began to push hard at the thing in their path.  Dirt flew up from Dawn's hands and when they hit Spike his flesh began to smoke lightly. 

            "Bloody hell, bit stops that!"  Spike yelled, as the dirt hit him. 

            "I'm sorry, Dawn, just stop moving around.  We have to get out of here.  The watchers, they did a spell to bring you back, and they're here and they'll help." 

            Dawn didn't say anything, but she stared up at the vampire, her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness and it seemed like there was a film over everything.  Her hearing was also off, she could hear what Spike was saying, hear the words, but they sounded muffled to her ears.  She swallowed hard, trying to get her voice to work again.  "Spike." She managed to croak out. 

            "Yeah love, I'm here."  

            "Wh-where are we?"  

            "In your coffin." 

            "Was it a dream?" 

            "No. You died.  You've been gone for three weeks, but they brought you back." 

            Before she could say anything else, the coffin began to jerk and groan as the Watchers began to pull the coffin back out of the grave.  The gleaming casket emerged from the ground much heavier than it had been the first time around.  As soon as it had been settled, Giles, Dwyer and Travers opened the lid of the casket and exposed the resurrected Key, and the vampire who'd made it possible.  

            Dawn lay still beneath the dirt.  So much had happened, and her mind was abuzz, trying to absorb all the details she'd taken in.  She had been dead; she knew that, she felt that.  Spike had told her how long, but it didn't mean anything, weeks were just blocks of time in the human world, and Dawn felt that she had been out of it for much longer than that.  Giles had motioned the other Watchers to untie Spike.  Four had moved in to release the vampire while Giles moved closer to Dawn.  "Do you know who you are?"  He asked the young woman. 

"You brought me here.  Giles."   

"Yes, that's right."     

"Congratulations." Dawn said hollowly.  

"Dawn.  I know this all comes as a shock to you-" 

"You know nothing."  With that Dawn rose from the coffin, and on shaky limbs flew from her own gravesite. 

"Dawn!" Spike yelled, and ripped himself free from the last chain that held him.  

He quickly chased after Dawn, the Watchers observing the two naked figures running in the night. 

***************************** 

            Buffy had walked out of her house with Anya and Xander trailing close behind her much as she Willow and Tara had a day ago.  They'd been talking when they slayer had gotten up and turned towards the door.  "Why exactly are we following the crazy slayer?"  Anya muttered. 

            "She needs us Anya." 

            "Oh yeah?  I don't think she knows we're even here Xander!"  

            "Spike will protect her if she gets into trouble.  He has that whole stalking-Buffy-by-scent thing going for him." 

            "Yeah?  So why didn't he show up for Buffy-watch tonight then?" 

            "Well, he could be fighting other daemons, and as we all know that doesn't lend itself to punctuality."  

            "Or, she could cut right through that and just lead us right to Spike."  Xander said as Buffy stopped right outside the vampire's crypt.  

******************** 

            Spike caught up with Dawn outside of his own crypt.  "I know this place" she said it more to herself than too him.  

            Dawn walked into the room still covered with dirt.  He followed behind her and shut the door behind her.  "This is where I live Nibblet, you've been here before." 

            She turned to look at him briefly but her haunted eyes soon dropped their gaze back to the dim light of their surroundings.  "I'll get you some clothes.  We can get you cleaned up if you like."  

            "Cleanliness is next to godliness," she said in that same faint voice.  

            Spike strode past her, not wanting to let Dawn out of his sight, but feeling the need to clothe her against the chill of his humble home.  He grabbed the first articles that he found that would fit her.  It was just a shirt to him, but it would wear like a dress on her. He grabbed the nearest pair of leather pants and threw them on before climbing the stairs to his crypt.  "Raise your arms."  Spike said, coming up next to her.  

            Dawn did as she was asked, not noticing or not caring about her nudity.  Spike carefully slipped the shirt onto her, threading her arms, head and hair through the holes in the shirt.  "Let's sit down pet."  He led her over to his couch, and gently sat the girl down.  

            She looked like a mere shadow of herself before Glory had gotten ahold of her.  Her hair was greasy, and ratted beyond all means; her blue eyes were dull and lacked the spark that had set her apart from most people.  Her skin retained most of the bruises from her dive off of the tower, and she was caked in dirt.  She looked like hell, and Spike wondered if she'd been there.  He unconsciously moved closer to her and laid an arm about her shoulders.  "Do you need anything?  Food, water, or something else?" 

            "I'm, where am I?" Her voice was so lost when she answered that he knew instinctively where she'd been.  

            "This is Earth Dawn.  You're back on Earth.  Buffy's here, and Willow and Tara, Anay, the boy."  He finished, ticking off names of the closest people too her, hoping to get a reaction.  

            "Buffy."  

            "Dawn" came the voice of the blonde slayer through the open doorway.  

******************


	5. You Can't Go Home Again

Title: You Can't Go Home Again   

Author: Autumn 

Email: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com 

Archive: API, others please ask first 

Disclaimer:  Joss Whedon/UPN/WB/Fox own all of the characters.  I am simply playing with them.  

Raring:  R

Feedback: Welcome in all shapes, forms and sizes. 

Story Summary: Dawn is reunited with the Slayer while the council deals with the aftermath of raising Dawn from the dead.     

Series Summary:  An AU of season six.  What if Buffy hadn't been the one to die in the battle with Glory? 

Order of the series:  Equilibrium, the Lesser, Of Two Evils, Lost, You Can't go Home Again 

Author's Notes:  

Thank you to everyone who has sent feedback on this series. I hope you enjoy the remainder of the series. 

******************** 

            Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery: 

            The six Watchers had gathered up the materials from the ritual and reburied the empty coffin so carefully that only a highly trained eye would be able to tell the gravesite had been disturbed.  Quentin Travers and Rupert Giles had adjourned to the Magic Box after sending their juniors back to the chartered plane.  Giles had insisted that they not chase after Dawn; he knew that Spike would look after her for the time being.  And chip or no chip, he seriously suspected that Spike would kill any of the Watchers if they tried to get near Dawn.  

            "When do you propose to get Miss Summers to rejoin the Council?"  Travers asked Giles as they walked into the shop to deposit the ritual texts and materials.  

            "Glad to know where your priorities lie."  Giles said sarcastically.  

            "I never led you to believe that I would help the fallout of this Giles.  The Council helped to get our slayer back.  We have fulfilled our part of the bargain."  

            "I'll talk to her as soon as it's appropriate.  Now please leave."  

            With a sigh, Travers put down the text and did as Giles asked.  He was truthfully glad to get the Slayer back on active duty, but he was still wary of the price.  He certainly didn't envy Giles task of reintroducing the Key to the world, and guiding the reunited Summers sisters along their life paths.  With a last look at the estranged Watcher, Travers gathered his briefcase and walked to Sunnydale's small airfield.  

***************** 

            "Dawn? Oh my God!"  Buffy rushed towards her sister, crushed when Dawn backed away. 

            "Don't" Dawn whispered.  

            "Can I talk to you for a minute Slayer?"  Spike asked, gripping her shoulder and pulling her towards the corner of his crypt as he asked the question.  

            "Uh huh" Buffy said distractedly while still staring at her sister.  

            "Look Buffy, the Council brought her back.  They used me to help.  I know you'll never admit it, but I can help.  And right now she needs time.  She ran away from the Watchers and came to my crypt.  I won't hurt her, you have my life on that." Spike said sincerely.  

            When Buffy still didn't respond, Spike hauled off and punched her hard enough to knock her unconscious.  Dawn observed the scene and turned towards the unconscious Slayer. "I'm really here aren't I?"  

            "Yeah.  I know it comes as a shock to you, but you're back in Sunnydale.  With Anya, and Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara, Buffy and me." 

            "Why?" 

            "I don't know pet.  But I promise we'll find out.  But tell you what, why don't we get you and Big sis back home.  I'll call the Watcher over and he can explain what the bleeding hell happened back there."  

            "Ok." She said passively.  

            Spike gathered the Slayer up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder as he and Dawn made their way out of the crypt and back to the Summers' house.  Buffy was already stirring by the time they got to her front porch, and Spike set her back down on the ground.  "Spike! What did you do that for?"  

            "I'm evil.  Can we talk about this in your less flammable house?"  

            "Fine." Buffy acquiesced, noticing the vampire's possessive grip on Dawn. 

            Her sister, it all came flooding back to her and she threw herself forward, embracing her sister.  "You're home Dawn." Buffy cried rapturously. 

            Spike glanced sideways at Dawn, but didn't comment on her sullen expression or the fact that she didn't reciprocate Buffy's hug.  The blonde unlocked the door and the three of them entered the house.  Dawn sat down on the couch while Buffy rushed upstairs to retrieve some clothes before she busied about offering her everything from water to fluffy pillows.  Spike had walked to the kitchen to ring Giles, but the Watcher had shown up at the house just as he'd lifted the receiver.  "Dawn? Buffy? Spike?" He called from the entryway. 

            "In here Giles!"  Buffy called out, happiness evident in her voice for the first time in weeks. 

              He walked into the living room too see a glowing Slayer, expressionless Dawn and a rather sour looking vampire.  "So Ripper, you gonna clue us in on your magic trick now?" 

            "What do you know about it Spike? "  

            :"He was there Buffy."  

            "Yeah, I woke up with him on top of me." Dawn said absently. 

            Buffy shoved Spike up against a wall.  "What did you do to her?"  

            "He helped Buffy.  Much as I hate to admit it he deserves to know what happened."  Giles said softly.  

            When Buffy had settled herself down onto the couch and Spike resumed his station near Dawn, Giles cleared his throat and began explaining what happened.  "Quentin Travers came to town with five of the Council's most skilful Watchers.  They participated in an ancient resurrection spell designed to bring people back from mystical death.  We used Spike to channel the energies needed to bring Dawn's essence back into her body and to restore life." 

            "It could have killed him." Dawn said quietly, she didn't know how she knew that, but the knowledge felt true. 

            "Yes.  But as I said, we were all highly trained." Giles looked at her strangely, he suspected that she'd have questions about the spell.  

            To his surprise she just got stood from the couch and walked up the stairs.  "Dawnie, where are you going?"  Buffy called anxiously.   

            "I'm tired," she said distantly, and they heard her feet drag up the stairs before she closed the door.  

            Buffy rose, ready to follow her sister.  "Buffy, just let her be right now.  Dawn's been through a great trauma, and I suspect she'd rather be by herself."  

            Buffy obeyed although she didn't look happy about it.  Instead, she turned her attention back to Giles and heard all about the spell, and what had happened.  Spike thought about leaving, but didn't have anything to cover himself with, and the Nibblet still had his duster.   "I suspect she'll be back to herself eventually." Giles attempted to reassure Buffy. 

            The comment made Spike snap back to attention and he chuckled with derision.  "You understand nothing.  Had you ever been dead?" He began. 

            "Well, ye-"Buffy began. 

            "For longer than just a few minutes.  I mean dead as in buried."  

            At their blank looks, Spike continued, filled with rather righteous anger.  "Well I have.  I've been dead, and I've woken up in a coffin, and discovered that once again I was back on Earth.  It's not exactly an experience that you ever forget, and need I remind you that there's always a trade off?  Your selfishness will have a price to it Ripper, Slayer.  You just don't  know what it is yet."  

            As he finished his speech, Spike felt a searing pain go through him and he collapsed to the floor just as a scream bled through the floor above them.  

************ 

TBC 

            :


	6. Warning Signs

Title:  Warning Signs 

Series:  Leave it Behind 

Author:  Autumn  

Email: autumnleaes@autumnpenguins.com 

Rating:  R

Cat:  Drama 

Archive: API, others please ask 

Story Summary: The implications of Spike serving as the vessel come back to haunt the Scoobies.        

Series Summary:  An AU of season six.  What if Buffy hadn't been the one who had died? 

Author's Notes: 

Current story order is: Equilibrium, The Lesser, Of Two Evils, Lost, You Can't Go Home Again, Warning Signs 

************************************ 

            Dawn woke up to find herself lying on her bed.  She'd collapsed onto the floor, and from Buffy and Giles hovering over her she'd assumed that they'd moved her.  Her chest felt like someone had slammed a stake in her chest.  "Geese Buffy, did you really need to impale me?"  Dawn voiced, rubbing the sore area.  

            " I never touched you. What happened Dawn?"  

            "There was this jolt that just went through me and it really hurt, and next thing I know I met the floor."  

            "Where's Spike?" Dawn asked, adopting the same flat tone she'd used earlier.  

            "He collapsed at the same time you did.  He's probably downstairs."  Giles said.  

            "No doubt you just left him there."  Dawn said angrily and began getting out of bed. 

            "I'll check on him, you just stay up here.  Get some rest."  Giles quickly left the room, feeling a slight pang of guilt at leaving Spike as they had. 

            Buffy sat on the bed with Dawn and stroked her hair.  "Dawnie, I was so worried.  I thought you were going away again when you fainted." Buffy confided, her voice choked with tears.  

            "Yeah."  Was all Dawn answered before she turned her head away from her sister.  

            "We'll figure out what's wrong with you, I promise."  Buffy went on earnestly, either not noticing or choosing to ignore Dawn's behavior.  

****************  

            Giles called Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander to an emergency Scooby meeting.  Giles had eventually persuaded Buffy to go along with them, and leave Dawn with Spike who had revived about the same time that Dawn had for the duration of the meeting.  "Go Buffy.  I'll just take a shower, try to get the smell of the grave out of my hair."      

            "I'll take care of Nibblet.  Get outta the house, it'll be good for you." Spike said, picking up on Dawn's desire to be away from the others.  

            "Are you sure?  I don't want you too feel like I'm abandoning you right when you get back.  I want to be hear for you Dawn."  

            "Buffy, I'm fine. But go with Giles.  I don't really want to see anybody else yet."  

            "Do you remember the phone number?"  Giles asked. 

            "I remember a lot of things." Dawn said so softly that only Spike's vampiric hearing picked up on what she'd said.  

            Giles and Buffy dismissed themselves, after Buffy warned Spike about letting anything happen to Dawn.  The vampire wanted to retort that clearly something already had, but held his tongue in his urge to be rid of the Watcher and Slayer.  Casting a few last looks at Dawn, the two finally left the house, and rushed towards the Magic Box.  After a few minutes of silence, the Scooby gang was assembled en mass, and Giles began pacing nervously.  "There's something we need to tell you." 

"You're getting married!"  Anya called excitedly/ 

Giles shot her a furtive glance. 

"Well, it's a normal preface for that sort of announcement."  Anya continued sniffily. 

"Dawn's back."  Buffy blurted out. 

"What?  How?  What?"  Xander queried.  

"Several members of the council returned o Sunnydale and helped to raise Dawn.  The spell worked, and she's alive." 

"Oh Buffy!"  Willow hugged Buffy, understanding the reason for Buffy's return to normal behavior. 

"I'm afraid things are more complicated than that.  The spell we used involved-Spike.  And when we were all at Buffy's house, Dawn and Spike were overtaken by what appears to be a side effect from the resurrection spell."  

"Giles, what spell did you use?" Tara asked slowly, her voice etched with worry. 

"Osirus' Vestelina" Giles answered softly. 

Anya, Tara and Willow let out collective gasps.  "For the rest of us who don't dabble in the dark arts, what exactly does that mean?" 

"From what I've read about it, it's one of the darkest resurrection spells.  It calls on using a person, usually a witch who is strong enough to funnel essence into a body." Willow explained to Xander and Buffy. 

"It was incredibly reckless of you.  You should have left Dawn in the ground." Tara bit out. 

"Hey!  This is my sister we're talking about." 

"Buffy you don't understand. Resurrection spells aren't like anything else." Anya added. 

"Do you know why they use witches, for that spell Giles?" 

"Of course I do." Giles said angrily. 

"Again, what are you people talking about?  Dawn's back, how can that be bad?"  Xander asked innocently. 

"Because, that spell requires a soul transfer!" Tara yelled.  

Buffy turned slowly to her watcher, the impact of Tara's words settling into her stomach unpleasantly.  "Giles, does Dawn-does she have her soul?"

************************ 

            "Bint you alright in there?"  Spike called through the bathroom door. 

            "You can come in Spike." 

            "Aren't bathrooms generally naked places?" 

            "I'm behind a curtain, besides its not like you haven't already seen me naked." Dawn said indifferently. 

            The vampire walked into the bathroom, a frown on his face from Dawn's earlier comments.  He smelled himself and realized he smelled quite ripe himself.  Deciding to test her comments, he locked the bathroom door and stripped off his own clothes.  "Hey!" Dawn yelled reflexively when the shower curtain was pulled back. 

            Spike stepped into the shower with her. "What? We've already seen each other's unmentionables, and I can still feel where that consecrated dirt was." He defended his right to be in the shower with her.  

            Dawn turned her head to face him, but didn't say anything.  She was strangely drawn to him, and didn't feel shy around him at all.  Truth is told she didn't feel much of anything, but around Spike she felt like she might be normal again-some day.  "You don't need to talk pet.  Let me wash your hair for you?" Spike knew that she just wasn't up to talking about anything, but he felt compelled to do try to comfort her in some way.  

            She blindly reached for one of the shampoo bottles and handed it to him.  Dawn heard Spike squeeze some of the liquid into his hand and set the bottle down.  With gentleness she didn't expect he began to shampoo her long tresses.  He started from her scalp and worked the shampoo through her hair, stopping to squeeze more from the bottle to thoroughly cleanse her hair.  The motions form his hands were soothing, and she unconsciously felt herself backing towards him, until she was mere millimeters away from his own body.  

            Spike ignored his body's reaction to her and was careful not to let her feel his erection.  He continued washing her hair, pushing her forward slightly to rinse the shampoo from her hair.  "Conditioner." He said softly when he was finished with the first stage of washing Dawn's hair.  She handed him the bottle and Spike worked the conditioner into her hair with as much care as he had the shampoo.  When his body was under his control, he pulled her back towards him and turned her around to face him.  Without saying a word, he picked up a bottle of body wash and a sponge and began to clean her skin.  

            He bit his lip to keep from wincing when his fingers brushed the consecrated dirt that clung tightly too her.  He didn't want her too see him in any pain while he was taking care of her.  Spike continued his ministrations and when he had her chest, shoulders, arms and belly washed he sunk too his knees.  He reapplied the sponge and began washing her lower body and legs with great care.  Locking eyes with her, he gently cleansed her pubic hair, and vaginal area.  She didn't say a word or drop her gaze, so he carefully continued his work.  When he was done he turned her around and gave Dawn's backside the same treatment that the front had received.  

            He pushed her gently under the spray of the water and the soap began to run off of her.  Spike set the sponge down, and worked on rinsing her hair from the conditioner.  When she was thoroughly clean, he took the sponge to himself and quickly washed his own body.  Dawn remained in the shower with him, not facing him but enjoying his proximity.  When he reached around her to turn the water off he stilled her body, and climbed out of the shower to retrieve a towel for her.  Dawn wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower.  

            The two showered and dressed, her in clean pajamas and him in his signature black.  She dried her hair, not bothering to comb it out and stepped out of the bathroom.  Spike followed her back into her room.  When she had climbed under the covers, he had gone back towards the door.  "Stay? Until I fall asleep?" She'd asked him quietly. 

            Spike nodded, and strode across the room to her desk chair.  He drew it up next too her bed and sat himself in it, watching her drift off to sleep.  He waited until she was fast asleep before slipping out of the room.  Spike leaned against the wall, lost in thought as Dawn napped.  It was still early in the morning and he was essentially trapped in the Summers house until nightfall, glancing back at the sleeping young woman's room he found himself not really minding.  

**********************  


	7. Soul to Squeeze

Title: Soul to Squeeze  

Series: Leave it Behind 

Author:  Autumn 

Email: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com 

Disclaimer: Joss et.all own everything.  

Archive: API, others please ask first. 

Summary:  Continues from previous chapter. 

Story Order:  Equilibrium, The Lesser, Of Two Evils, Lost, You Can't Go Home Again,  Warning Signs, Soul to Squeeze

***************** 

Giles remained quiet long enough to cause the Scoobies to shift uncomfortable.  The possibility of having Dawn back was pleasing, but the fact that it was potentially without a soul weighed heavily upon them.  "I substituted Spike because I was rather hoping the difference in his-makeup would negate the usual price."  

"You can't make bargains with magic.  Especially not with magic that powerful!" Anya admonished. 

"Had you ever performed this spell before?"  Tara queried. 

"When Randall was killed, we tried to raise him."  Giles said with hesitation. 

At the Scoobies shocked looks, Giles elaborated.  "He came back as a daemon.  The witch wasn't powerful enough to complete the spell properly and Randall came back without a soul, and without a spark of humanity."  

"You're a very stupid man." Tara shouted harshly as she looked on Giles with disgust.  

"Tara" Willow ran after her girlfriend's retreating back.  

While the witch's berating had gotten to him, it was when Giles caught Buffy's silent crying that he finally understood the magnitude of what he had done.  Xander and Anya stepped outside of the Magic Box, leaving the Slayer alone with her Watcher.  

"She doesn't know, does she?"  Buffy asked in a hollowed voice.  

The sparkle that had returned to her face when she saw Dawn was gone.  The momentary silence was broken by Buffy's fist crashing through the table.  "How could you do that to her?"  

Buffy began throwing books, broken pieces of table and anything else she could get her hands on.  Giles hadn't seen her so angry since the night she discovered he had participated in the council's 18th birthday test with Zachary Krelick.  Despite his training with Buffy, he wasn't fast enough to duck as she through a table leg at him.  It caught him in the left forearm.  The resounding splintering of bone was heard first before Giles felt it.  

            "Fuck!" Giles called out as he sank to the floor in pain, attempting to cradle his broken arm.  

            "Shut up Giles."  Buffy spat, as she roughly tore Giles jacket from his body.  

            "That bloody hurt!" Giles gasped. 

            "Good." She returned with a steely gaze.  

            Despite her absolutely livid anger at him, she ripped a strip from the cloth to create a tourniquet for Giles' arm.  "Xander, call an ambulance" Buffy shouted, aware that Anya and Xander were on the other side of the door.  

            When the two returned bustled back into the shop, Buffy rose from Giles' side.  "Take care of him, I can't look at him right now."  

            Buffy left the store, and began running towards Sunnydale University.  

***************************** 

            "Spike?"  Dawn called softly.  

            The vampire rose from the floor and strode back into the young woman's room.  "Yeah pet?  
  


            "What was it like when you came back?"  She was sitting up in her bed with her legs drawn up to her chest.  

            "Confusing.  Scary, to be dead honest.  I didn't know where I was, or why the hell I was in a box.  I remember very clearly that I needed blood, that things would feel better once I got some."  

            "But, do you-did you feel different than when you were alive the first time?" 

"Yeah.  I can't really explain it too you, but I knew there was something missing.  It turns out it was my soul, but at the time I didn't know what it was.  Once I figured out what I was, I started killing people and it felt better.  Drinking someone's blood was satisfying, not just at a thirst level or a sexual level.  It felt good to take someone's life.  I was taking something from them and it completed me." 

            "When you were dead, were you in heaven or hell?" 

            "That's a complicated question bit." Spike meditated on the question.  

            "I guess it really depends on what your concept of the afterlife is.  But, if you wanna simple it down, I was happy enough, but I don't think I was there for that long.  Drusilla sired me, and I rose again in three days, all Christ-like."  

            Dawn fell silent again, and Spike didn't feel the need to push.  She'd say what was on her mind if he just gave her time enough.         

**************** 

            "Buffy."  Willow said as she opened the door to her best friend.  

            "I need to know about Dawn." She said as she stepped into the witches' dorm room.  

            "Where's Gi-"Willow started. 

            "Let's not talk about that." Buffy cut her off 

            "We don't really need any supplies, we just need a personal object from Dawn."  

            Buffy slipped the chain around her neck off. It turned out to be Dawn's necklace bearing her name.  "Will this work?"  

            "Yes.  This won't take long."  Tara tried to reassure the slayer.  

            Willow and Tara selected the text that the two needed, and followed the directions which told them too place the necklace in a circle of sand with four crystals around it.  They sat side by side and joined hands, with their free hands hovering over Dawn's necklace.  Tara recited the text, and the object began to glow emerald green, with black surrounding the borders. 

            As they finished, they looked at each other and looked back at the text.  "Maybe we didn't do it right?" Tara questioned. 

            "Well we saw it, so we had to have been doing something right." Willow said slowly. 

            "Guys! What did you see?" Buffy asked, visibly tense.  

            "She has a soul Buffy, but it's fragmented."  Tara started. 

            "Spike has part of Dawn's soul."  


	8. Hearts Speak

Fic: Hearts Speak 

Series: Leave it Behind 

Author: Autumn 

Email:  autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com 

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all. 

Rating: R 

Category: Angst 

Summary:  The Scoobies awake to find themselves speaking in iambic pentameter-a creature far more obscure than ancient Sumerian! 

Author's notes:  

Story order so far it: E            equilibrium, The Lesser, Of Two Evils, Lost, You Can't Go Home Again, Warning Signs, Soul to Squeeze, Hearts Speak  

Takes place a few days after 'Soul to Squeeze'  

This is totally inspired from 'Once More with Feeling' since I love the idea of not being able to hide from song.  But, it'd be impossible to try that here, so I decided on a slightly different take of spilling the innermost secrets. 

************ 

            The Summers home had remained quiet, despite the fact that two young women lived there, with frequent visits from two witches, an ex-demon, a vampire, a robot and a man.  Giles had chosen wisely to stay away since his encounter with Buffy.

            "So, those are the options for schooling as of now."  Buffy finished up nervously. 

            "School, I miss it.  Wow" Dawn retorted. 

            "Never thought I'd hear you say that in my life."  

            "Guess funny things happen in the afterlife."  

            "Dawn, what's with the rhymes?" 

            "Dunno.  Seems normal at the time."  

            "Why can't I stop?" Dawn shouted. 

            "I like soda-pop."  Buffy said, and with a sign headed over to the phone, there was clearly something unnatural going on.  

************* 

Anya and Xander had run over to Willow and Tara's earlier that morning.  They'd all been completely freaked out by the random spewing of couplets.  "It's horrible, everything rhymes, and its like we're all really bad poets!"

"Most of us didn't even know it." Tara supplied. 

"End the madness!" Xander cried. 

"Stop the bad-ness" Willow cringed as she involuntarily concluded the rhyme. 

"Maybe this is like that time we all lost our voices." Anya referred to the Gentlemen's visit to Sunnydale two years ago. 

"And some of us enjoyed the moistness." Willow remembered the first real spell she and Tara had performed together. 

Upon realizing what she'd said, she clamped her hand over her mouth.  

"That was something we all needed to know." 

"Makes some of us really grow." Xander let out. 

"We need Giles, cause this sucks." 

"Too bad he's a giant fuck." Tara related. 

"Let's stop talking, and try writing."  

"Perhaps it'll keep us from fighting."  

The four fell into silence, and began attempting to write only to find that their language became far too flowery and strayed into iambic pentameter.  They didn't consider including Buffy or Dawn, figuring the two needed their space.  Before they could leave, the telephone rang and Willow went to answer it.  "It's the Slayer." 

"I guess we'll see her later."  

"Damnit don't open your mouth!"  

"Cause the wrong thing always comes out?" Anya glared at Xander, echoing something he'd said at the apartment.  

"Let's just pick up Buffy." 

"Fine, get all huffy." 

***************** 

"I wanna go over to Spike's."  Dawn said when Buffy returned from her phone call. 

"Dawn, he's just not-right." 

"He is too me." 

"Can't you just let it be?" 

"Okay, you try getting pulled out of the ground." She said angrily. 

"Dawn, didn't you miss being-ya know around?" 

Dawn bit her lip so hard that it bled to keep from letting a 'no' slip past her lips.  "Let's just talk about this when we don't have to talk about it." 

"Yeah, don't need to pile on more shit." 

Dawn laughed at Buffy's expression from the curse word, and the two shared a smile.  

"You can go over to Captain Peroxide's" 

"Thanks.  Makes me all glowy inside."  Dawn said quickly. 

"That comment I'm gonna remember." 

"Hopefully not until December." 

"I'll just get my coat." 

"I'll sacrifice a goat."  

Buffy pouted, the whole rhyming thing was just getting way out of control.  And a few of the things that Dawn hat uttered troubled her.  She knew instinctively Dawn was saying exactly what she was feeling.  "I want Dawn to be happy in her life.  With anyone who isn't Spike."  Buffy  muttered to herself.  

After a small debate, Buffy had convinced Xander to drive over to the cemetery, which held Spike's crypt.  She walked Dawn to the door and informed Spike that any threat to her sister would result in a very colorful stabbing.  The Slayer left, and went to confront the one person she really didn't feel like reciting poetry too-Giles.  

************** 

"So Nibblet, what's with the time-share?" 

"I wanted to be here-more than anywhere." 

"And school doesn't bring forth such jubilation?" 

"I died. I think I'm past formal education." 

"Why don't you get out what's really on your chest?" 

"And not hold it in, like all the rest." She said bitterly. 

Dawn took a deep breath, and let out what had been bubbling to the top.  It was only a matter of time before it came out, and she just felt like she could trust Spike.  He had always taken her seriously, and he actually knew what she'd gone through.  Dawn's blue eyes met Spike; the pain in them was evident. 

"I fell off the tower and hit the ground

Pain hit me, and it was all around 

Surging, swirling the world was on fire 

As I fell, I floated higher 

And then it was gone 

I was done, I wasn't Dawn 

There wasn't dark, there wasn't light 

And yet something inside me felt alright 

I couldn't see, I had no eyes

 And I felt I wasn't alive 

That was okay, it was right 

But now-all is night 

I woke up screaming, in fear 

Flesh and bone, dirt and hair 

The world took me back 

I lay on my back 

I'm not a part of this world 

The key is far too old 

I wasn't meant to exist 

And I hit my last exit 

Yet here I stand 

With blood in my hands 

And dirt on my soul 

But it's not mine, not mine alone" 

********* 

TBC, with more poetry, lighter tone and Buffy and Giles have some interesting words.   


	9. First Rain

Title: First Rain   

Series: Leave it Behind 

Author:  Autumn 

Email: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com 

Rating:  R 

Disclaimer:  Joss Whedon owns everything.  I just wish that I did. 

Summary: Giles and Buffy hash out their differences, and the connection between Spike and Dawn is discovered.  

Author's Notes: 

Story Order:  Equilibrium, The Lesser, Of Two Evils, Lost, You Can't Go Home Again, Warning Signs, Soul to Squeeze, Hearts Speak, First Rain

Thank you to PGQ and Mojo 1 from fanfiction.net.  Your continued support is invaluable 

to me.  

I would really appreciate input from people on ideas where to take this series.  

Picks up right where 'Hearts Speak' left off.  

************** 

Giles had gotten incredibly lonely in the past few days.  He'd been completely isolated from the Scooby gang.  Xander had retrieved his things from Buffy's house while Anya had settled him in his apartment to recover from his injury.  He's resumed his duties at the Magic Shop this morning, only to find that the forces of evil had been messing with Sunnydale yet again.  

            The two dozen or so customers that had walked through the store had all asked for the things they desired in rhyme, and he'd found himself patterning their behavior.  Giles eventually closed up shop and locked the doors.  He called over at Buffy's house, but got no answer.  He figured the gang would be over later, and rather than think about the wrath of Buffy, Giles began pulling volumes off of the shelves and researching the occurrence.  

            He'd only been at it a short while before he'd heard the tentative knock on the door.  Stealing himself he resolutely opened the door to find the gang carefully avoiding his gaze.  "Have you got a heads up or what?"  Buffy asked harshly. 

            "Or what indeed, or what."  Giles said automatically. 

            "Where's Dawn?  Is she alright?"  

            "Yeah, she's at Spike's." Buffy glared at her watcher. 

            "We'll get the books," Xander said. Grabbing books from the table. 

            "And take a look."  Willow finished, and ushered the group into the training room.

            Giles and Buffy just stood in the center of the room.  Anger was rolling off of her in waves.  There was no need to ask why, but there was a very real reason to air grievances.  

"I could kill you for what you did to her. 

  All that pain, what the hell for? 

"Selfishness mostly. I thought Dawn was the key 

To bring you back to us-to me."  

Buffy could read the earnestness in his face and she felt some of her anger dissipate.  But what he had done was still wrong, and she couldn't abide by it 

"You violated Dawn.  You took her from the grave.  

What if that was me?  Would you have done the same?" 

"I must confess, I must regret. 

  I would do it again, yes."

"Was she in hell? 

Is there any way to tell?"  Buffy's voice shook with her need to answer the question.  

Giles considered her face and had no idea if he should lie to her or not.  He felt that the truth would only serve to pile on more quilt than she needed.  Knowing he could only speak the truth in his heart, he fumbled around for some dicey semantics.  

"In several mythologies, as the consequences lie 

Hell awaits those who take their own life."  Giles explained. 

'But she did it to save us. She did what I could not

What I was destined to die for, she made it stop."  An impassioned Buffy crowed.  

"Dawn saved the world of that we can be sure 

but we don't know the consequences of her soul 

"Hell swallowed her whole 

and we pulled her from the ground.   Giles said/

Her soul is here, it did not die  

Instead it's shared with Spike.   

"Buffy? Can you forgive me for what I have done?" 

"I don't know. The real question is, can Dawn?"  Buffy asked quietly. 

"Sorry to interrupt the share-fest" Tara started. 

"Cause it's been so fun, and not at all a pest!" Anya chimed in. 

"We think we have a lead!" Tara announced. 

"And that it will succeed" Willow added. 

"In cracking these bleeding things," Giles said hopefully.  

"And our rhyming will recede," Anya said with glee.  

"What's the plan to cure what ails us?" Buffy asked.  

"Just tell me it doesn't involve a bus."  Xander added. 

***************************  

"Let the spell be ended."  Willow said a few minutes later.  

"Okay, someone try to not rhyme."  

"It worked!" Anya proclaimed.  

"I don't understand, what happened.  That just seemed to be way too easy."  Buffy said suspiciously.  

"A resolution between disputing souls has to be reached."  

"So you and Giles made up, and everything's golden then."  Xander explained. 

"Hasn't living on the Hellmouth taught you anything?  You can't just read into things and have it all be hearts and flowers.  There's always something far more complicated below the surface." Giles admonished. 

"Besides, Giles and I haven't made up. Miles to go with that one."  

"Two souls?" Does that mean anything to you? 

"You want me too field this one Buff?"  Tara asked. 

"Yeah."  

"When Giles and the council brought Dawn back, it fragmented her soul."  

"So its what we thought, she has no soul."  

"No.  Just, not all of it.  Basically it means that Spike and Dawn share the same soul."  

"Okay.  Major weirdness, but again why aren't we rhyming anymore?" 

When Tara explained the fragmented soul, Giles' face went absolutely ashen.  "Dear Lord." 

"Giles, share.  You look like you went to hell and a ghost came back with you." Buffy said.  

"This is what Travers was talking about." Giles said to himself.  

"Giles!" Buffy repeated. 

"The rest of you, get Dawn and Spike here immediately.  Buffy I have to tell you something."  

************** 


	10. Every Day

Title: Every Day 

Series: Leave it Behind 

Author: Autumn 

Email: autumnleaves@autumnpenguins.com 

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns everything. 

Pairings:  X/A, W/T  

Developing: B/G, S/D  

*If either squicks you, don't read it.  If either squicks you and you're a B/A shipper, then shut the hell up. 

Summary: Buffy and Giles discuss the latest big brewing evil in Sunnydadle.  Dawn and Spike have 'a moment.'   

Author's Notes: 

There have been a LOT of questions brought up about why Giles raised Dawn, and why the Scoobies reacted as they did, when in the show they raised Buffy.  

1. Buffy was their friend, not their friend's sister.  I don't care if it seems cruel, but that's just how it is.  Giles on the other hand is in ways much, much closer to Buffy and would have altruistic reasons to bring Dawn back for Buffy's sake.  He killed Ben, because Buffy couldn't do it, and in following with that particular trait (in my head anyway), Giles would have raised Dawn from the dead, with no qualms about possibly killing Spike. This isn't an anti-Giles piece, I like Giles very much as a character, but even he has limits to his inherent 'goodness.'

2. This is my fic, and an AU, so while I don't ask you to suspend disbelief, I do ask that you trust me to steer you around the twists of the plot, and trust that I'll give the answers to questions.  I'm a big fan of the 'slow reveal'.   

3. Thank you for reading this story to this point.  I'm really happy to have received so many questions, comments and ccs about this story.        

Story order:  Equilibrium, The Lesser, Of Two Evils, Lost, You Can't Go Home Again, Warning Signs, Soul to Squeeze, Hearts Speak, First Rain, Every Day  

I do speak Swedish, but not perfectly so please let me know if a translation is off.  

For those who watched Selfless (7 X5)):  We go back to Anya's roots here.  She is either Swedish, or at least lived there with pre-troll Olaf long enough to have picked up the language.  Most of the language in 'Selfless' was gibberish, but there were enough phrases in there to identify the language 'Jag ar Olaf!' as Swedish.  Aud, is also an old Swedish name.  __

The Stockholm Bloodbath was a real historical event, but names, and dates have been changed for fic purposes.  Anya probably didn't cause it, but hey we don't know that....   

****************** 

Stockholm, Sweden 

1532 

            "That was some impressive work Anyanka." D'Hoffren commented.  

            "Yeah, any excuse to visit the old homeland."  The vengeance deamon said to her boss.          

            "It'll go down in the history books.  You're barely 500 and already you're shaping the course of the future." The head of vengeance was proud of his charge; she had proven over and over again to be incredibly inventive.  

            "Tack sa mycket/Thank you much/."  Anya thanked him.  

            As the two left, they failed to notice the lithe young woman behind them attacking the King of Denmark.  She quickly dispatched him and moved onto the King's loyal servant Erik.  It had been he who had told the Danish royal that the young Swedish queen carried in her veins the blood that would unmake the world.  

            The child she had conceived had been prophesized about long ago, and was destined to begin a line of what would become the greatest ruling family of Scandinavia.  A seer in a Danish coven had foreseen the fall of Denmark to their northern neighbors.  King Fredrik had been sent to stop this, and ordered to kill every member of Swedish nobility in order to erase the line and ensure the safety of the costal nation.  

            The real bloodshed had only begun when Anyanka appeared on behalf of the Queen to punish her husband for laying with the Countess of Gothenberg.  Queen Ulra had cursed, "I wish that you feel what it was like to have your soul torn out and spliced in two! Curses upon this blood line for 479 years!"  

            "Granted."  Anyanka had cried out, and extracted the soul of the unfaithful King.  

            His screams were dying upon his lips as the Queen fled the castle.  Minutes later, the mangled body was discovered, and Sweden's honor was defended as Fredrik's henchmen began to dispatch of the Swedish nobility.  Anika the Vampire Slayer herself was killed in the battle after taking down Fredrik.  

            Her watcher, Jonas Anders duly recorded the event, but was too numb too recall precisely what had transpired.  Jonas himself disappeared from the country, leaving behind an incomplete account, which eventually made it into the history books.  

********* 

479 years later....

            Giles and Buffy sat in the Magic Box discussing a much closer impending doom.  Giles had relayed the now common pronouncement that the earth was in peril. Something had triggered Giles' memory when he learned of the fragmented soul.  The Stockholm Bloodbath wasn't seen as incredibly significant at the time, there was always some kind of bloodbath in Europe.  But the combination of magic, bloodshed, prophecy and vengeance had impacted the destiny of many centuries, and prepared the end of time laying in wait.  The final ingredient needed was a spliced soul.  Dawn's resurrection with Giles' choice of a Vestal sealed the fate of the world. 

"So you're saying that the world's going to end- again.  And you didn't see this apocalypse coming because of how?" 

"Buffy, if I had to count every prophecy ever made about the end of the world, I would be crunching numbers like a CPA in April for several lifetimes."  

"You joked. I haven't heard you do that in awhile."  

"Things haven't been terribly humorous lately." 

"I'm still pissed at you."  

"Should I break my other arm myself then, save you the trouble?"  Giles said wryly.  

"Lightness aside, this is very serious Buffy.  Prophecies about the Hellmouth's last guardian tend to come to pass."  

"You think that we're going to die?" 

"I didn't just think it, I felt it Buffy."  

*************************** 

Spike's Crypt:  

         "So, how long do you think it'll be before Buffy comes back for you?"  

         "Hours or days I guess it just depends on how worried she is."  

         "So what would you like to do to pass the time? 'Fraid I don't have any boardgames or any teen angstathon DCD's around to keep you entertained." 

         "DVD."  Dawn corrected with a ghost of a smile on her face.  

         "Oh sure, make fun of the dead guy who's not up on the times."  Spike pretended to be hurt.  

         "What did you do before you died?" 

        "What exactly do you mean? For entertainment?"  

        "As a job."  

         Spike looked ashamed and Dawn started to think that maybe she shouldn't have asked.   "I was-a law student by day, and a poet by night."  

         Dawn burst out into a real laugh.  "I guess you got the bloodsucking thing down early."  

       Spike pounced on her, pinning her down to the couch.  "You take that back!" 

       Dawn squealed as the vampire attacked her.  "That's it, this is so a tickle off now!" 

        The two touseled on the narrow couch with Dawn quickly gaining the upper hand as Spike was much more tickelish than she was.  His lack of breath reset the scales, and he had Dawn completely immobilized.  

          She felt suddenly, Closter phobic and pushed at Spike to get off of her.  "What's the matter Pet?" Spike asked after he pulled her to a sitting position?"  

            "I just, I froze up, felt like I couldn't breath."  Dawn said. 

            "Cause of the memories? Have a flashback to the night you came back?"  Spike asked, immediately remembering that Dawn's first vision upon waking was a naked vampire hovering mere inches above her.  

            Dawn actually giggled and blushed before finally answering.  "No, more like, I was thinking that this hot man has been on top of me twice and naked with me in the shower once and all he did was wash my hair."  

            "Whishing you'd gotten some more action is that it?"  Spike chuckled.  

            "Yeah.  I kinda was."  Dawn said, leaning in towards Spike.  

            Their lips met in a slow, soft kiss.  Neither of them heard the Crypt door opening, until "Merciful Zeus can't you leave any of the Summres women alone?"  


End file.
